


Bonesnál betelik a pohár

by Szim



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, avagy Bonesnak elege lett, egy kis líra
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Dr. Leonard McCoyjal nem bánhat így senki! Avagy egy dühös hajónapló bejegyzés a férfitől. Verses formában. Csak mert az drámaibb, és ő nagyobb drámakirálynő, mint Spock :D





	Bonesnál betelik a pohár

**Author's Note:**

> Sziasztok!  
> Most egy kis mogorva, szarkasztikus versikét hoztam a viszonzatlan szerelmű Leonardról.  
> Jó mókát hozzá!

#### Hajónapló, kiegészítés:

Igen, azt hiszem végre elegem lett,

_"Most komolyan, ez neked hőstett?"_

_"Két emberünk meghalt, uram."_

Hosszú még a sor, folytassam?

 

Ott van rögtön az a hegyesfülű kobold,

Aki a logikájával mindent megold.

Learatja előlem az összes babért,

Hjaj Istenem, mit nem adnék Kirkért...

 

Mert az a félvér őt is elvette tőlem,

Nézhettem is a monitoron, _élőben._

Valami börtönben voltak éppen,

Összezárva sötétben, meghitten, szépen...

 

Utána én gyógyítottam meg őket, persze,

De nem kaptam elismerést, mondván: _" Neki nincs mersze..."_

És Bones így, meg doktor McCoy úgy...

Említettem, hogy szar az élet amúgy?

 

Nem szeretek repülni, és mégis itt vagyok,

Na nem mintha kárpótolna, amit érte kapok.

Egyszóval összegezném most a helyzetet kérem,

Csillagflotta, Jim, szerelmem, én leléptem.


End file.
